Spyro and the Sorceress
by thebigcrunchone9
Summary: Spyro and his enemy the Sorceress met face to face before their battle.


The Sorceress sat on her throne, a rhynoc guard looking at her. He looked intimidated and nervous, not knowing whether or not she'd try to make creatures out of him. He had no need to worry, at least not in that regard.

" _I hope she doesn't want to change me into a monster.."_ He nervously thought, though he had pushed his ally to that fate, he was quite fearful of it.

The Sorceress herself had a sinister smirk on her face, she was annoyed that Spyro had indeed found 100 eggs. She was also angry at Bianca for her betrayal, after all the evil lizard had done for her. She grits her teeth about this.

"That ungrateful little rabbit, I took my valuable time to teach that no good brat magic and she dares to defy me.. Helping that dragon and freeing that loathesome cat. No matter, I'll make sure that her death will be particularly painful." The Sorceress sneered.

Her scepter's top glowed "Those baby dragons wings will be mine! As for that purple dragon, I will roast him and mount his horns on my wall! Hahaha!"

The rhynoc gulped, backing away but he tripped on his feet, he caught himself before he fell. This got his boss' attention. She glared at him.

"What are you doing? You bumbling idiot... You and your kind are all useless and utterly brainless if you couldn't stop that dragon and his rotten friends.." She said, venom in her voice.

The rhynoc guard silently took her insults. Just hoping that he'd be spared from her wrath. He looked scared still, this seemed to satisfy his boss.

All of a sudden she senses something. It was Spyro, the purple dragon who had been such s menace to her. She was glad.

"He's coming..." She says, looking to the throne room's entrance. She smirks and makes her scepter glow.

Spyro is charging down a hallway, along with Agent 9 who had followed him to help. The dragon was grateful for the help. He's glad that he had people like Hunter, Sheila, the sgt, Bentley and Agent 9 to have his back.

" _Even Bianca wasn't really bad after all.. Hunter's instincts must've been right."_ Spyro thought to himself in regards to the ex apprentice.

His thoughts were interrupted by Agent 9's excited yelling "Are you ready to kick some Sorceress butt Spyro?! Huh?!"

Spyro chuckles a bit "Yeah you bet buddy."

Spryx "speaks" sounding very confidant and ready to fight "Let's go!"

The purple nods in agreement, continuing to lead the charge forward. He was almost there, soon the big final fight will be done. Soon he saw light, he figured it must've been the throne room.

Spyro then jumped up, he glided into the throne room. At last meeting the Sorceress face to face. He glared at her, she looked at him glaringly.

Spyro says to the blue reptile Woman "So let me guess, you're the Sorceress huh?"

"Yes my purple little friend... At last we meet. For the first and last time." She replied back to him.

The dragon says boldly "You don't scare me, I've beaten your friends and I'll beat you too."

"Heh, how brave of you. I like that, the brave ones are always the most fun to crush.." She said as she got up and stomped on the ground.

Spyro glares at her with a steely gaze showing defiance. Agent 9 then rushed into the room. The Sorceress looks at him.

" _How pleasant... That crazed simian is here too.."_ The Sorceress thought to herself.

Agent 9 says "Yahoo! I hope you're ready to get toasted you witch!"

The guard Rhynoc is chuckling "Hah, hah none of you can stop her majesty."

Spyro looks at him "We'll see about that Rhino boy.."

The Rhynoc glares at him, he steps forward ready to fight. The Sorceress taps the floor with the bottom of her scepter. The guard looks nervous as his boss glares at him.

"Did I say this was your fight?" She asks.

"Well no but..."

"Did I give you the go ahead to get involved."

"No your highness.. but..." Sorceress interrupts "Unless I tell you to get involved don't!"

"Sorry mistress..." The Rhynoc timidily steps back.

The Sorceress nods "Yes you are a sorry thing.."

She then looks back to Spyro "As for you, little dragon. I must say I am both furious with you and impressed. Furious that you have gotten this far, beat my monsters and stolen my eggs! Though I'm impressed that you're tougher and more durable then you look."

"Thanks, I aim to please." Spyro snarked back.

The Sorceress smirks "I will enjoy ending both you, and everyone else who dared to cross me by helping you..."

"Go ahead and try it. I'm not scared of you, you cold-hearted reptile.." Spyro says.

Agent 9 and the Rhynoc guard were both saying nothing. They merely listened as the two talked. The Sorceress glared at her enemy's words and his smugness. She couldn't wait to blast the dragon and enjoying his pain. Maybe she'd even take his wings along with those of the baby dragons.

She smirked maliciously, Spyro glares at her "What are you smirking at?"

"Oh just how after I end you, I will especially enjoy killing those baby dragons in such painful ways... I'll be thinking of you the whole time.." Venom was in her tone.

Spyro was furious hearing this, the thought of the Sorceress killing the poor baby dragons was sickening to him. He said nothing but gave her a look of disgust and loathing. His foe loved watching how angry he was.

"Oh? Have I struck a nerve.."

"No I'm just going to really enjoy kicking you butt.." Spyro replies.

Agent 9 looks at the Rhynoc Guard "Why don't you join in on this big boy?"

Sorceress says "No. This is between me and the dragon..."

She then looks at the guard and says "I believe you have outlived your usefulness to me, farewell."

The guard looked immediately scared when he heard that. The Sorceress wordlessly held her scepter back as it glowed with yellow. The Rhynoc was cowering behind his shield, then the Sorceress blasted him with a blast of yellow energy, he screamed as he was killed and reduced to ashes. A light was unleashed, Spyro and Agent 9 had both looked away.

The two of them both looked at the ashes in surprise. Spyro never met an enemy who'd do this to their own minions before. The Sorceress looked satisfied with what she had done.

"Good riddance... I don't need fools like that to assist me. Spyro you intrepid little dragon I can handle you myself."

Spyro just glares at her. The Sorceress raises her scepter in the air and it glows green as she waves it around. Spyro wonders what she's doing now, the Sorceress continues to do this.

"Hah!" She yells as she blasts and green energy hits the walls.

Spyro looks around. The walls start to swirl around and around, he's wondering what's going on. He then looks at his opponent.

"What's going on?" He asked her.

"Just a little change of scenery." She says as she laughs.

Her laughter continues as the walls keep on spinning. Spyro tries not to focus on them so as not to get dizzy and lose focus. Agent 9 starts to get dizzy but maintains his composure.

Soon, the spinning after increasing more stops with a flash of light. Spyro and his friend had closed their eyes. When they opened them, they saw they were somewhere else.

They were both in an arena, seeing walls, an orange sky, towers and a pool of lava that surrounded the area. The Sorceress laughed catching their attention.

She says "I hope you like it Spyro. I felt we needed a change of venue for our battle."

Her opponent says "Fine by me. I'll fight you anywhere."

"Now dragon prepare to meet your end.." The Sorceress says darkly.

A/N: This is my version of what could've come before Spyro and Sorceress' first fight. As buzz, spike and scorch had cutscenes before their fights. It ended up longer then I thought but I'm glad I made it. Also I hope reignited give us a cutscene at the very least before Spyro and Sorceress's first fight.

the end.

I hope you all enjoyed this.


End file.
